Stephanie Stewart
'Early Life' Stephanie grew up around the garage areas all of her life prompting her to know everything that she needed to know about racing - whether it'll be stock car racing, open wheel racing and various other racing series. Stephanie started racing when she was four years old. 'Professional Racing Career' Star Mazda Chammpionships Stephanie made her professional racing debut in the Star Mazda Championship Series racing for Miel Racing where Stephanie captured the pole for the races at Sebring International Raceway, Virginia International Raceway, Miller Motorsports Park and Iowa Speedway. Stephanie won the races at Virginia International Raceway, Iowa Speedway, the double header weekend at Autobahan Country Club and at Road Atlanta but only came up 12 championship points short as she finished second in the points to Adam Christodoulou. Stephanie returned to the Star Mazda Championship Series for the 2010 season with Miel Racing; Stephanie only captured four pole positions at Sebring International Raceway, O'Reilly Raceway Park, the first race at Autobahan Country Club and at Road Atlanta but Stephanie also went on to win five races at Sebring International Raceway, captured the weekend sleep at New Jersey Motorsports Park, the first race at Autobahan Country Club and at Circuit Trois-Rivieres but Stephanie came up short once again for the championship. She finished 79 points behind championship winner Conor Daly. Indy Lights Series In 2011, Stephanie competed in the Indy Lights Series with Fitzpatrick Motorsports where she competed full time that season. Stephanie won four races at St. Petersburg, Indianapolis, Toronto and the second to last race of the season at Kentucky Speedway. Stephanie finished second in points to champion winner Lily Power. Stephanie returned to the Indy Lights Series for the 2012 season winning races at St. Petersburg, Long Beach, the Milwaukee Mile, Iowa Speedway, the Streets of Baltimore and at Auto Club Speedway Stephanie won the Indy Lights Championship with just an eight point lead over Tristian Vautier. IndyCar Series In 2011 Stephanie made a one race appearance for Fitzpatrick Motorsports in the Indianapolis 500. She became the highest finishing woman in the race with a second place finish in the race behind race winner Dan Wheldon; previous beating Danica Patrick's record of a third place finish at the Indianapolis 500 in 2009 as being the highest finishing woman in the race. Stephanie moved up to the IndyCar Series in 2012 in a part-time basis for Fitzpatrick Motorsports. She ran six races that season while getting tying her career high finish of second at the GoPro Indy of Sonoma. Stephanie made the move to race full time in the IndyCar Series for the 2013 season. She won the first few races at the start of the season at Alabama, Long Beach and Sao Paulo as well as winning the double header weekend at Toronto and at Baltimore which had secured her the 2013 IndyCar Series championship. NASCAR It has been rumoured that Stephanie will make her NASCAR debut in the NASCAR Nationwide Series at Daytona International Speedway for the start of the 2014 season as she was spotted at the Nationwide Series Preseason testing at Daytona on January 12th and 13th. On January 25th, 2014 it has been confirmed that Stephanie will be racing in the NASCAR Nationwide Series. 'Personal Life' Stephanie is the only daughter of NASCAR driver/team owner Tony Stewart. Her mother Theresa Simpson died while giving birth to Stephanie which resulted in her being in her father's care all of her life. Since June 2009 Stephanie has been in a relationship with open wheel driver Conor Daly. Category:FanFicNation OC's